All the kings men
by D.D.Darkwriter
Summary: Zero needs blood and his master seems to be the only one giving it to him, for a price, but tentions rise when Kaname finds out. Why can't Kaname get his feelings across to Zero? Not good at Summaries. MaleMale. ZT ZK later on. Drama.
1. The Master

-1Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knights, nor do I make any money off of this fic. This disclaimer is for this chapter and all of the rest.

Hi everyone. If you are reading this right now, then it is because you want to see some Zero/Toga, or Zero/Kaname…the later doesn't come till the end, sorry. A little warning though before you start reading please:

WARNING: This story is for older teens, or mature human people things, don't read if you don't like, mature content is in every chapter…I don't want a call from your mom saying that you read something you should of…Don't do that. This is strictly Male to Male contact…the story starts out with it. Don't read, if you don't like. Thank you…that is all…enjoy.

Chapter 1: The Master

Zero gave a sigh. 'Master Toga's mad, but if he had to kill me, then I trust him.' He looked over to the door. He was still in bed since Toga had told him that he was too dangerous to be out with everyone else.

"I hate just sitting here though." He sighed out.

There was a sound outside his door. He tried to listen harder. Someone was walking toward his door. He gave another sigh, 'It's probably just Yuki.' He sat up in bed and waited.

The person knocked. "Yuki…Come in." Zero said to the door.

There was no answer. 'Yuki is probably mad at me because of what I did earlier. Oh god. I have to try and apologize.' Zero thought to himself.

When the door opened though, the person who entered was not Yuki, but Toga Ygari, Zero's master.

"Master…" Zero said a little sad.

"What?" Toga asked, a little annoyed.

Zero looked at him, a little worried, "I thought you were--"

"Yuki?" Toga finished. "No. I'm no that silly girl…" He laughed a little.

"Yuki's a good girl." Zero said, a little angered by Toga's words.

Toga stared at him. He watched as the man came over to his bed, removing his hat and cloak, "I care for her so much. I don't want to hurt her. But I did." He said, putting his head in his hands. He was on the verge of crying.

"It's not like you killed her." He said to Zero. He sat on the bed next to him.

"But what if I would have?" The boy asked, becoming scared.

"Then I would have killed you." Toga muttered to Zero.

Zero looked up at him.

"I'm here to punish you." Toga said calmly to Zero.

Zero looked over, "What are you going to do?"

Toga smiled shyly, "What do you want me to do?"

Zero looked at him, a stern look forming on his face, "Whatever you want. I trust you."

Zero's master began to move over the bed, "I know what to do." He said.

The boy let the man remove the bed covers. He only watched in silence as the man above him rested on his upper hips.

"Do you know what I'm going to do?" Toga asked the boy.

The boy looked up at him, a little stunned by his master's choice of punishments. "Yes."

"Then are you ready?" He asked.

Zero looked up at him, "Is there anything else?"

Togo frowned a little, "I really can't think of anything else I could do that would wash away your sin." He smiled down at Zero.

Zero turned away, "Then I won't fight you. I trust you." He said, whispering.

Toga leaned forward, You can enjoy this too."

"If I enjoy it, will it not be considered punishment?" Zero asked, slightly alarmed. Whatever his master wanted to do to him, he would let him. Toga was the most respected man he knew. He would do what ever he could to make the man happy.

"You can enjoy it." Toga said, smiling gently. "I'm not here to break you, just punish you."

Zero felt his master's hand slowly rub at him through his pants. He drew in a deep breath, feeling the warm hand wrap around his balls.

Toga's other hand began to unbutton his shirt while lightly kissing his neck.

Zero gave another moan as he felt Toga begin to pull down his pants. "Are you sure?" Zero gave a slight groan as Toga's hand took a grip on Zero's shaft.

"Certain." He said back. He removed Zero's shirt and let it fall over the side of the bed. He placed his lips back onto Zero's neck. He sucked lightly.

Zero gave a moan as he placed his hands on Toga's back. He gripped slightly as Toga pressed a finger into him.

"Shhh." Toga said gently as Zero gave a loud moan.

Zero was silent, but he kept his position.

"You know Zero…" Toga began, his voice was gentle. He placed another finger in and began to lightly open and close them in Zero to begin stretching him. "I can keep you human for a little while." He smiled down at Zero as the boy looked up at him, stunned. "I can keep your cravings down. You won't hurt Yuki anymore." He smiled when the boy flinched as he added a third finger, thrusting it in a little harder then he needed.

He watched as Zero was already beginning to sweat from the event that was going on.

"How?" He breathed out between being fingered.

"Well…" Toga said, removing his hand, and then unbuttoning his pants and moved in front of Zero. "Get ready…" He said in a lower voice to Zero.

Zero wove his hands on both sides of the older man's shirt. He grabbed at them, preparing himself for his master's entrance. "I'll give you MY blood." Toga said, as he thrust into the boy.

Zero gasped at the sudden intrusion and at his master's proposal. He gave a grunt as the other man just sat in him for a while, allowing him to get use to him.

"You…Mean…Blood?" Zero breathed out between gasped of breath.

Toga smiled down at him, "Yes." He said.

"You…hate….Vampires." Zero breathed out as his master began to slowly thrust in him.

"I don't hate you." Toga said, bending down while grinding his hips into the other man. He placed a gentle kiss on the boys head. "Do you think I would just 'offer' my blood to any vampire?"

Zero was silent but he took in a gasp and then said out, "Do I have to? I don't want to hurt you."

"Do you want to keep Yuki safe?" Toga asked, he then picked up his pace, pumping into Zero with a little more force.

Zero's sweat dripped into his mouth and caused his hair to stick to his head. He breathed out though, "Yes. Yes…"

"I'll offer you my blood, and I will let you drink from me…but in return." He drove down deep into Zero, grabbing onto the boy with a free hand and pumping faster with each thrust.

"Sex?" Zero asked.

"As punishment." Toga said with a gasp as he felt Zero burst onto his shirt.

Zero gave a moan and as he did, Toga exploded into him. He gently came out of Zero, being careful with the boy. He watched the boy as he lay there for a while, panting and trying to think something over.

"Yuki will be safe." Zero breathed out finally.

"Because you'll be drinking my blood." Toga said, smiling at the boy.

Zero looked up at the man, "Then I'll do it…" He was a little slow on the sentence, as if trying to think if he really wanted to do this every time he needed blood.

The older man smiled with a more gentle sigh, "If you change your mind, tell me." He said.

Zero looked up at him, "But who will protect Yuki if you don't?" He asked, his voice betraying his feelings.

"Well…it's up to you." Toga said, getting up to walk away.

Zero smiled, "This doesn't make us…"

"Lovers?" Toga smiled as he buttoned up his cape, hiding the white goo that he had just gotten on there. "No." He then turned, "Can you walk?" He asked.

"I should be able to in a few minutes." There was something in his voice, something that betrayed his longing and sadness.

"What's the matter?" The older man asked.

"Well…I just thought that maybe if you and I were going to do this…" Zero didn't finish his sentence. He felt too ashamed.

"What? You want me to be your boyfriend?" Toga laughed. He walked back over to the boy though, "I'm your master." He said. He placed a kiss on Zero's forehead, "Just your master. Now…" He began to walk away, heading for the door and opened it slightly, "Do as your master says and get ready for your 'guardian duties.'" He smiled, "Tell me when you need me." He smiled. Then he was gone.

"Zero…You're out?" Yuki asked him, a little worried about something. She smiled though, hiding the worry, or at least trying to hide the worry she felt.

"Yeah.." Zero said, a little pain flaring up in his back as he walked. 'Stupid Toga.' He thought to himself as he walked forward, not letting Yuki see his weaker side.

Yuki's face brightened, "I'm so happy that you're back though…I figured that I might need help tonight. You never know…" She said. She looked around, "It's almost twilight." She began to walk down to her end.

Zero stayed at his. Some girls were looking at him, giving him a slight smile, trying to hide how angry they were with him for forcing them away from Cross Academy's lovely night class men, but thrilled at the same time with his 'rustled' hair look. He didn't have time to comb it because Toga had left him no time for it. Zero had just about missed getting here on time with putting on his uniform.

Zero looked around as the bells rang out. He looked at the far corner, getting ready to see if any girls were already making their moves.

"Oh…Kaname." Yuki's voice sounded sweet, yet hinting of something else.

'Stupid girl…should be watching if there is anyone trying to escape.' Zero thought. He looked around, no one was trying anything out of the ordinary, just hanging over, trying to get someone they liked from the night class to touch them.

Aido was close to him, he could sense it. He looked around, seeing the other teen coming towards him. He gave a groan. He didn't want to talk to any of these blood suckers right now.

"Kiryu…" Aido began, but Zero cut him off.

"Keep moving…Please." He said, his teeth bared at the other boy.

Aido smiled evilly, "Oh…and what will you do if I don't?" He drew himself up to the boy, noting that his speed was far better then the other's. "You smell like…" He was silent, but then smiled, "Have you found a mate?" He asked, a little laughter escaping his voice.

Zero reached for his gun, but realized that it was not there. 'Shit.' He said in his mind.

Aido took note that the gun was gone, "Oh…now you are in a world of trouble." He laughed again and took another step closer, "Tell me…What pain are you in?" He took another breath as he smelled Zero's hair, becoming intoxicated in the smell.

"Get out of here." Zero said, his teeth grinding, trying everything he could to not punch the blood sucking bastard.

Aido did no such thing though. Now there were girls who were watching, looking at the two boys in wonder, giddy that the gorgeous figures were so close that you could see an aura of hate coming off one another. "I hate you." Zero said, looking at the boy.

"I'll make you say different." Aido hissed, looking into the boy's eyes. He then began to move forward, toward Zero.

"Knock it off." Came a very stern voice, "Leave him alone."

Zero glanced at Kaname, who was now right behind him, looking at Aido with anger, "Get away from him." He said again.

For the first time, Aido didn't listen at first. He only looked at the boy with anger filled eyes. Then he stepped down, "Oh well…it's not like there won't be other times." He smiled evilly and then began to turn away. He headed straight for the school.

Zero turned around, glaring at the vampire, "What do you want?" He asked, his words coming out harshly.

"Nothing much." He looked down at Zero. He smiled then, "You do smell good. Be careful, some vampires may not be able to hold themselves back from you." He laughed to himself a little and then began to walk away.

Zero just watched him, not wanting to say anything. "Why is with them today?" He asked himself.

No one heard his words though. They were lost in the sea of sadness as all of the girls from the day class began to head back to their dorms for the night. 'I have to be careful then tonight…if the vampire's are attracted to….' He thought glumly as he pondered if he had enough time to go shower really fast. He groaned though as he heard Yuki tell him something else.

"Yuki…Where are you going?" Zero asked, a little worried that she was going to get picked off by a vampire.

"I don't feel good." She said. Zero watched as her face grew pale. "We better get you back then." He said.

Yuki smiled weakly, "I can do it." She looked at Zero. "I have this gun." She held up a gun that had resembled that of Zero's. She only brought it out when she thought it was necessary to do so. This was one of those times.

"You won't be afraid to shoot anyone?" Zero asked, a little worried.

"I will be fine." She smiled, "I'll call you on the cell when I reach the head masters office." She said, with a promise.

Zero smiled, "Good idea." He looked at Yuki one last time, "Then I will be waiting for your call." He said to her.

"Just be careful, okay?" Yuki asked. She gave Zero a hug, and then began to walk off.

Zero watched her go. 'I wish she was a little more afraid sometimes.' He laughed to himself, 'No…she's too strong.' He kept walking.

He was a little sad that he still had to patrol around the moon dorms since now he was by himself, but around the school he figured would be more dangerous.

Zero still had no gun. He had nothing really. He gave another sigh, 'Damnit.' He thought.

There came a noise behind him. He jumped a little, but turned around to see who was there. "Who's there?" He asked. "You are not to be out at this hour." He grew angry with the thought of some girl out trying to get into the night dorm.

"Zero…" Came a whisper.

Zero took a step back as he remembered the voice. It was Aido's.

Aido stepped out of the darkness, his skin lightly tinted as the light from a nearby lamp shone on him. "Hello…Zero Kiryu-kun." He sneered as he said the -kun part, finding it funny.

"You are to be in school, vampire." Zero growled, angered that the vampire was out here.

"You are only going to cause trouble."

"I only want to cause YOU trouble, Zero-kun." He said, becoming friendly with the name.

Zero stepped up to him, unafraid, "What do you want?" He asked.

"Well…" Aido said, his voice trailing away, "I just wanted to know who caused that amazing smell to come off of you." He smiled. "This morning."

Zero gave a sigh, "That is none of your business."

Aido drew up to him, "I wonder if I could cause that same…smell from you." He laughed lightly as he drew his hand up, lightly touching Zero's face.

Zero reacted with speed, punching Aido in the gut, forcing him to fall back, laying on the ground with pain. "You are to be taken to the Head Master's office, to be dealt with."

Zero said, coming a little closer to the boy.

Aido got up, "You underestimate me Zero-kun." He laughed and moved his hand. Ice froze over Zero's feet and he soon found himself caught. 'Shit.' He thought.

"You are pathetic." Aido said with a slight anger. "You have no weapon…you have no way of winning against me." Adio said, walking up to Zero.

Zero smiled, "I can still punch you…as long as I'm alive, you won't be winning anything." He smiled to Adio, "What makes you think that I won't report you? Harassment is a very big thing."

"Something tells me that you would let pride come in the way." He moved his hand and once again, Zero felt ice encircle his hands, making them unmovable.

"Don't touch me." Zero said, anger flaring in him.

"What will you do?" He said, laughing. He drew his face up to Zero's, not flinching when Zero forced his head forward in an attempt to hit the other boy with his own head.

Aido only laughed though. He sneered, "I can move faster then you. I can even read you before you do anything…most of the time, you betray it in your eyes." He brought a hand up, grabbing a handful of Zero's hair and forcing it back, "I wonder what would happen if I drank your blood." He laughed, "You aren't a vampire, not yet." He pulled Zero's hair to the side, forcing his head to reveal a rather large and bulging vein in the boy's neck. He smiled, "That's what I'm talking about." He said.

Zero gave a small groan as Adio placed his warm lips on his neck, licking the area, and then gently sucking, not breaking any skin. "God…You smell so…intoxicating." He drew back for a second, "If I weren't so afraid of you becoming a level E vampire so fast, I would make you a vampire right now." He drew back up to the neck, fangs inches away from his blood.

"And how are you going to do that?" A voice asked, deep and sudden, yet firm.

Zero gave another groan. Another vampire had joined the party…Kaname.

End of chapter one. There are only 4 chapters in the story…as of now. I wrote chapter 4 as the ending. Leave reviews please…always like to hear what you think.

Began: 6:00 am September 1, 2007

-D.D.Darkwriter

Sleep until the sun comes up, and so begins the day.


	2. The Servent

Chapter 2: The Servant

"_And how are you going to do that?" A voice asked, deep and sudden, yet firm. _

_Zero gave another groan. Another vampire had joined the party…Kaname._

Adio stepped back automatically. "Kaname..." He said; a little angered at being caught.

Kaname bowed his head a little. "What are you doing to Kiryu-sama?" He used the older power of -sama as a little stressed.

"I am…" He had no answer though. He looked rather, embarrassed at the act he was in the process of doing.

"I understand that you may have feelings for this boy…but you must not go about them like this." He looked at Zero, "Let him go." He said.

Adio glared at Kaname, then he gave a hiss as he let Zero fall to the ground, the ice disappearing within seconds. "Not fare." He said through clenched teeth.

Kaname took a step closer to Zero, "I warned you…did I not?" He asked. He then turned to Adio, "I will deal with you later, get back to class, now." He said.

Zero stood up, watching as Adio stepped back into the darkness, his eyes watching Zero the entire time. Then he was gone as he headed for the school.

There was a small beeping sound. Zero looked down, remembering Yuki's call. He looked over at Kaname, he could just let the phone ring. Yuki would be worried, and then send someone out to find him.

"Are you going to keep her waiting?" Kaname asked, his eyes glaring at Zero.

Zero gave a sigh. The vampire was smarter than he had thought. He picked up his phone, "Hello?" He asked.

"Zero…are you alright?" The girl asked.

Zero frowned, but gave no hint of it, "I'm fine. Everything seems quiet. I'll be back when I should be." He said, turning the phone off as Yuki said good bye.

"Very good..." Kaname said, "You could have told her I was with you. I don't mind her knowing." His eyes shinned in the pale moon's glow, "Walk with me?" He asked the boy.

Zero gave a snort, "No. I have work to do." He began to walk away.

"I skipped class to come out here…do you not want to hear my reason?" He asked. He gave a gentle laugh as he began to walk to the frozen form of Zero.

Zero gave a sigh, "You have five minutes." He said.

Kaname walked up next to him, "I need more than that." He said. He looked over at Zero.

Both were silent for a long time. Kaname realized that he was going to have to talk first, knowing that Zero hated him with every once of energy his body produced every second. He gave a troubled sigh over this. "Do you like Yuki?" He asked.

'Why is everyone asking me this question?' He thought as he looked around. "No… I look at her like a sister, nothing more." He looked over at Kaname, "What do YOU think of her?"

Kaname thought if over for a second, "I love her…but not in the way one lusts for another." He looked over at Zero, "I love her like a sister." He watched Zero's face.

"You only like her then?" Zero's stunned face gave a lot away.

Kaname laughed, "Did you think something else? Are you not happy to hear it?" He asked.

"I don't care." Zero said hastily. "Is this all you wanted to talk to me about, Yuki?" He asked; a little annoyed now.

Kaname stopped quickly, "No." He said truthfully. He looked over and saw a bench near a light placed on the school grounds, "Sit down." He took a seat and noted that Zero didn't sit down. "Why do you not sit?" He asked. He watched as Zero flinched a little at the thought of sitting. "Do you not sit because I am a vampire, or is there another pain in your body?" He asked the boy.

Zero felt his face turn red. 'Why are vampires so god-damned astute with things like this?'

Kaname watched, "Do you love him?" He asked.

Zero glared down at him, "What are you getting at?" He asked, defensive tone coming out strongly.

"So there is someone?" Kaname said, smiling as he figured out Zero's problem.

"What? No." Zero said, turning away. "It's none of your business." He said.

Kaname slammed a fist down on the bench, "It is, if it's another vampire." He looked at Zero, standing up, "Is it Adio?" He asked. There was a hint of anger in his eyes.

Zero matched his stare and looked at him, "What if it is? It's of no importance to you."

Kaname gave a growl, "He is so lowly…" He said.

"It's none of your business. I hate vampires anyway, why on earth would I-"

"Sleep with one?" Kaname asked, finishing his sentence.

Zero's face grew dim, "That, or even hang out with one." He began to turn, "It doesn't matter. Let it go. It's not a vampire, so why do you care?" Zero asked.

Kaname followed him, a little anger boiling inside him as he followed the boy, "Well…its not that it's a vampire…" He was quiet. "Who is it?" He asked.

Zero turned to face him. He saw the look on Kaname's face, "It doesn't matter." He said, his voice low. "Just never mind. I have work to do." He turned away, "I have to go." he said, leaving Kaname in a world of anger and confusion.

When morning came, Yuki felt better, she helped Zero with the guardian's duty and even yelled at girls who were trying to get too close to the vampires.

Zero stayed his same, quiet and slow self, not wanting any attention from Adio or Kaname at the moment. He looked to see Adio looked across from him, only looking though, not doing anything more. He watched as the boy was then distracted by something. He walked off, paying more attention to the thing than Zero. Zero smiled at the thought of no one looking at him.

Till Kaname came by… Or at least his voice… "You're doing such a good job Miss Disciplinary." He smiled at her and then walked away, heading off towards Zero.

Zero looked in front of him, moving the vampires away from the rest of the group. "Hello Zero." Kaname said, his voice even. "Did you get any sleep?" He asked a little worry in his voice.

Zero looked at him, "I'm fine. I got plenty. Keep moving." He said as he motioned the vampire on ward.

Kaname watched Zero as he drew back, knowing the boy wasn't going to talk to him anymore.

'What could Master Toga want?' He thought to himself. It was late too. The master was in for a teacher who was out. He was also teaching the night class, as an added help to keep the vampires in line. He had asked Zero to come down during the night.

Zero was now walking the halls, it had been a day since the incident with his master and he was hungry again. But he guessed that he could go another day without eating. He looked down one of the halls.

Zero could hear a muffled voice. It sounded familiar and he wanted to know what was going on. He drew closer to the Master's door as he heard Kaname's voice as well.

'Kaname is inside with the master?' Zero thought, standing next to the room, only listening, not daring to look inside.

"I wanted to mention Zero Kiryu." Kaname's voice said in very controlling tone. "I want to know something about him." He was silent. "I know you are an old friend of his."

"And how do you know that, vampire?" Toga's voice was sharp and anger filled.

"Because…" Kaname hissed with a slight anger in his voice, "I can smell him on you." He said.

There was silence then the master seemed to laugh a little. "What do you want to know?" He asked the vampire.

"I want to know who he takes interests in…and I need to know if he is doing well with the blood pills." Kaname said, trying to shake off the first question.

Toga had caught it though and was now smiling, "His interests…you mean like, dating?" He laughed with a little venom in his voice, "Why would a vampire want to know that?"

There was silence. Then Kaname's voice broke and said, "I wanted to know what his standing with Yuki was." He said.

Zero gave a small grunt, 'You know my standing with her.' He strained his ears again, 'What on earth could Kaname want with information on me?' He listened again.

"I don't know what they are doing. I don't care about the girl. Zero is the only one who is important to me. That's why I'm giving him MY blood." Toga said, a little high and mighty in his tone.

Zero felt his face turn red as his master let the words slide out of his mouth.

Kaname's anger flared and Zero felt the odd aura coming from him, "You shared blood with him?" He hissed, "That's against school rules."

"Do I look like I care, vampire? Besides, Zero is mine… what other reason would I have for not helping him?" Toga asked, a little defensive.

Kaname's voce was low, and filled with anger, "What is he giving you in return?" He said. "Don't tell me that I'm wrong in assuming this…I know people like you…you wouldn't be doing it unless you were getting something."

"Haha…You're right…In exchange for my blood…Zero's been--" He was cut off as Zero entered the room.

"You wanted to see me, Master?" He asked, glaring at the two. He wanted it to seem like he had heard nothing.

"Master?" Kaname asked.

"That's right…I taught him how to kill blood thirsty things like yourself." Toga said lightly, letting the words slip form his mouth.

Kaname glared at him, "I see." He walked over to Zero, "Can I speak with you?" He asked.

Zero looked at his master, knowing who he was going to pick, "I can't. I have been called here for my master." Zero looked at him, "What is it that you need?" He asked.

Toga looked at him, "It's not what I need." He said. He then smiled, "Are you hungry?" He asked.

Zero looked up at his master, his face turning red again, "No." He said simply. "If that is all you needed me for, then I will take my leave."

"Not with him." Toga said, "Stay here, with me, for a little while." He sat at his desk.

Kaname looked at the man, "Then I can stay as well." He said. "As a higher power of the night class…I am allowed to be here." He said.

"But not wanted." Said Toga with a little anger. He smiled though anyway.

Zero looked at Kaname, who sat there, watching him as he walked around to his master's side. "What can I help you with?" He asked politely. Kaname moved around in the desk.

"Would you write this sheet of paper on the board?" He asked, handing it over to Zero.

Zero took the paper and saw the writing. "I don't even do this much work in real school." He said.

"Don't complain; be happy I am giving you something besides walking around the school grounds at night by yourself." He looked over at Kaname for a second, "With all of those vampires around, you never know what could happen." He turned back to his work though. He looked down at some papers and began circling things.

Kaname watched him, calm coming over him as the man took no mind of Zero as he tried to reach the top of the board.

Zero leaned up as far as he could go, trying to reach the top. He wanted to make sure that there was enough room for everything on the page. As he began writing on the board, he gave a small grunt as he realized that his writing looked a lot like crap.

"I'll give you a lesson in writing later." His master joked to him as he stood there.

Zero kept writing, noting that once in a while, there was an odd symbol he had to write. He gave a sigh as he looked at the 6th symbol, "What is this anyway?" He asked.

Kaname smiled at Zero's question, "It's a symbol for 'Love.'" He said.

Toga stood up, walking over to Zero as he tried to make the symbol, "Yes…It is one of the oldest symbols that the vampires use to write to one another. Only a few humans know them." Stood behind Zero, and reached up, grabbing a hold of Zero's hand and forcing it to follow his movements, "Don't fuss, I'm going to show you how to write the symbol of 'love.'" He gently rubbed his cheek against Zero's neck, "Let me show you."

Zero allowed for his master to lead his hand. He gave a shudder though as his master began to touch him gently with his face. In front of Kaname, this was a little much.

Zero heard a noise behind him as a desk chair moved out, scratching the floor with a loud screeching noise. He and Toga turned, looking at Kaname.

"That is enough teacher." He said venom in his voice.

Toga laughed lightly, "What are you talking about?" He asked, innocently.

Zero gave a sigh. He kicked the teacher's desk and then glared at both of them, "That's enough." He said, "I have to go…I have…Duties." He then walked out of the room. He was gone in seconds.

Zero heard only the voice of Kaname as he asked him to wait. He kept going though, running faster as he felt he should have.

Zero ran until he ended up in the Headmaster's house. He felt safe here. Yuki was already here, getting ready to get some sleep before having to go back out. She looked at him as she passed him, "What's up Zero, you're out of breath." She looked at him as if she was concerned.

Zero looked at her, "I need to stay in shape." He smiled, lying to her with ease. He thought she knew something for a second, because of her odd silence, but then she smiled, "Go take a shower." She said gently. "You'll love the cold water on your body after such a long day."

Zero noticed that there was something in her voice that hinted to him that she knew he was tired. She said nothing more though, she only walked away, "Good night Zero." She said.

Zero gave a sigh, "Good night." He then began to walk over to the shower.

There was a light throbbing in Zero's head as he bent over the shower head, the cold water hitting down his back and forcing him to become cold all over. He looked down at the ground. 'Do I like him?' He asked himself. 'Could I really have feelings for master Toga?' He looked at the water that fell from his body.

He tried to find the littlest hint of feelings he felt for the older man. He could sense nothing though. He did earn for him though. It was only faint, something that Zero would be able to just turn away from. He gave a sigh.

He looked up at the shower head, water blinding him. He shut his eyes and felt the pain as the water stung his eyes temporarily. Kaname's face flashed into his head and he gave a groan, 'And what's HIS deal now?' He asked himself. 'It's as if he knows me. He doesn't though…he doesn't know shit.' Zero gave an angry growl and he felt himself hunger. "So hungry." He said aloud. He bent low in the shower, feeling the pulse of the beast in him grow.

His fear took over him, 'Yuki's in trouble.' He thought to himself. 'Soon, I'm going to crave for her blood.' Zero felt the urge in him, a powerful want to kill, want to drink. He gave a small scream, but covered it up with his hand so as not to cause Yuki to hear. Knowing her, she would run right to him.

He crawled out of the shower area, looking for his cell phone. He beeped in a few numbers and called Toga, his master.

"Hello?" Came a worried voice on the other end.

Zero heard his master's voice, his hunger coming down slightly, "I…Need…you…" He whispered out, trying not to hint the pain he was feeling in his body.

"You didn't do anything yet…did you?" Came his master's questioning tone.

Zero breathed out something of a, 'no.'

"Where are you?" He asked Zero.

"I'm…in the….shower." He breathed out. "H.M, Cross's…"

"Yeah…I know." He said, "Stay there, you'll be safe there for now." He said to Zero.

Zero nodded but realized that Toga could not see him. "Okay." He said. He turned off the cell phone, waiting for Toga to come.

Toga was there in no more then 5 minutes, having ran the entire time. He looked down at Zero, naked in the shower. "Are you okay?" He asked the boy, not getting his clothes wet.

Zero watched as Toga began to take off his clothes, coming into the shower along with the boy.

Toga kneeled down in front of him, looking the boy over, "Do you know how to stop yourself from drinking too much?" he asked.

Zero gave him a slight nod, "Not really." He said.

Toga smiled, "Figures." He smiled and came closer, gently brushing Zero's shoulder, "You never did know self control."

Zero rose, his body coming to meet Toga's, "Blood…" He whispered. He began to cry though.

Toga looked at him, "I'll give you blood." He bent his neck down.

"I don't want to drink it…I'm a monster!" He said, his crying now coming out more audibly.

"Zero…" Toga said lowly. "I can take it. I promise." He said slowly.

Zero looked at him, "It doesn't change the fact that you're feeding the very thing you hate." Zero said with malicious anger.

Toga looked at him, "I love ya' Zero…Like…" He was silent. Zero was backing away from him. "If you do this, Yuki will get hurt…you know it as well as me." He said.

Zero's eyes went wide, his pain in his stomach becoming unbearable. "No." He said in a small cry.

"Think of it this way: You get blood, I will be 'cleaning' your soul." Toga said as he came closer to the boy. He then drew up to Zero, "Go ahead." He leaned in, lightly kissing Toga on the cheek, "Take some."

Zero couldn't hold in anymore. He leaned over, licking the neck lightly as the man offered him his blood. He sunk his teeth in, getting a moan from the other man. He sucked the blood in deeply, allowing it to leak down his throat as if it were water.

Zero then pulled away, knowing that if he took anymore, he would cause Toga pain.

Toga looked at him, "That's all?" He asked. He looked over at Zero.

Zero smiled slightly, "It doesn't hurt?" He asked.

"A little…but it felt really…I don't know…hot?" He smiled as Zero leaned in again, kissing the man where he was still bleeding faintly.

"I wish I could stop the bleeding." Zero said lowly as he muttered in his ear.

"It will stop." He said. He smiled faintly, "You want to go to bed?" He asked the boy.

Zero's hand shot up, "I want to repay you…Now." He said. He was looking down at the ground.

"You don't have to. You must be tired." Said Toga.

"Master, please…" The boy said, looking up.

"Fine, but we can't be long…I have to get back to class." He looked at Zero and gave a small sigh. "What do you want to do?" He asked.

"I know what." Zero didn't even really look into his master's eyes. He bent low over the man, "Something fast and easy."

Toga gave a moan as Zero took him into his mouth, sucking hard and violently. Toga gasped as he felt teeth softly run along him. He reached around and grabbed a hold of Zero, pumping him gently.

Zero gave a soft moan as he felt himself being taken over by the other man. He breathed onto the head, letting the man stroke him faster. He began to suck harder, letting his teeth occasionally slid against Toga's shaft.

"Zero…" Toga breathed out. "I'm going to…" He watched as the boy kept sucking, even as he burst into his mouth.

Toga finished Zero off and then began to breathe hard, "You okay?" He asked the boy.

Zero got up, looking at him. Toga moved forward, "Wash your mouth out." He said. "I don't know why people always eat that shit." He squirmed a little as Zero smirked at him.

"Master…Do you love me?" He asked.

Toga looked at him. "Zero…" He looked at the boy, "I do…but…" There was a beeping sound from his clothes that lay outside the shower.

Zero watched as his master got up, "I have to get going. We will talk about this later though. Okay?" He asked.

Zero looked up at him, "Yeah…Bye…Thanks." He yelled to the man as he got dressed and walked out the door.

The boy let his head hit the shower wall lightly. "Fuck!" He said. He looked over to the other end of the shower, seeing Kaname's shadow on the wall. He looked out of the shower curtain, there was no one there. He took a breath, shutting the water off. 'I have to get sleep.' He thought as he got dressed and began to walk down the hall. 'Kaname would only laugh if he saw how weak I was getting.'

Zero gave a small sigh as he thought of his dreams. Tonight, they would only have Kaname in them, the vampire haunting every move that he made.

End of chapter 2. Hope you like so far. Tell me how you like. Thanks. I would like to add a thanks to thenightwanderer who edited this chapter and a few other stories of mine as well. Thank you.

-D.D.Darkwriter

Meek The Inherit Shall Earth The.


	3. The Joker

-1Enjoy.

**Chapter 3: The Joker**

"You smell like roses." Said a girl to his side.

Zero didn't turn his head. He knew who was being talked to. He ignored it though, or at least tried to.

Kaname had caught another girl's attention before he could fully reach Zero, who in the time he was allowed, got away. He smiled as he thought of Kaname's anger as the boy left him. He didn't want to talk to any vampires today…or tomorrow, or ever. He just wanted to talk to Toga.

Toga had never come back in, he stayed out, telling the Headmaster that he had to go into town. He said that he would come back if needed though.

Zero sighed.

"You sigh a lot." Came a soft voice.

Zero turned around, looking at the slightly smaller boy before him, "What do you want, Adio?" Zero asked, annoyance coming over him.

"I just wanted to tell you to not look so glum." He smiled. "Do you want to come over today, tonight…?" He asked.

"I'm good." Zero hissed out at the boy, "Now get back to your dorm before the sun fries the shit out of you." He stopped, "On second thought, why don't you stay out

here all day, go for a swim in fact." He laughed a little as he thought of his cruel joke.

Adio smiled innocently, "If I died, I would haunt you to death." He laughed to himself. "Try me." He said.

Zero cringed as he thought of the other night, when Adio had tried to suck his blood. "You have to keep moving." He said.

Adio didn't say anything, "A vampire's charm can last a long time…don't make me use it on you." He said with a little mystery.

Zero looked at him, "If you put a spell on me, I'll shoot you in the head." He said, smiling at the other boy.

"Why do you insist on killing me?" Adio asked.

"Idol! Idol!" Came the girl's fan call of their 'Idol' Adio.

Zero smiled, "They are calling you."

Adio pulled himself away, looking at the girls and beginning to talk to them with urgency.

Zero took this opportunity to walk away. 'I don't need anymore trouble.' He headed into a crowd.

He heard a girl screech with joy, and was terrified by it. He ended up falling to the ground, being knocked down by someone in the process of walking. He grunted as he hit the ground, pain shooting up in him as he hit the ground. He gave a small cry as felt his elbow slam into the ground as well.

"Can I help you up?" Asked a calm voice.

Zero looked up. It was Kaname, of course. He stood there, looking down at the boy, a hand outstretched. Zero looked around. Everyone was looking, including Yuki. He saw the worry in her eyes. He took Kaname's hand, much to everyone's, including Kaname's, astonishment and allowed him to help lift him up. He looked at Kaname, "Thank you." He said firmly.

Everyone was still. Someone looked up at the sky, "It's not raining acid yet." Another said, "I'm still alive." And yet another said, "Hell's going to freeze over."

Zero glared at the girl's, daring them to say anything more.

Kaname simply laughed, "You are welcome." and watched as Zero began to turn away.

Pain flared in him as he realized that the fall must have done more than he thought.

"Perhaps you should come back to the moon dorm with me?" Kaname's voice was low, and he was very secretive about the sentence.

Zero turned to him, knowing that he had to be careful since there were still people all around. "I am fine." He said, trying to say it through gritted teeth.

Yuki walked up to Zero, "Zero, perhaps you should listen to him, Kaname-sama might be able to help." She smiled sweetly at Zero, who groaned at her.

"I am fine on my own." He said to her. He began to walk away. Yuki yelled for people to go to class. The entire crowd was already gone though, not wanting to listen to her blow their whistle in their ears.

"Zero…please." She begged him.

Zero looked at her, watching her. "I have to go." He said. He turned from her, but found two figures standing in front of him. Adio and his cousin Kain stood there, smiling.

"Out of my way." He said, beginning to walk past them.

Kain was having none of that though, "I believe Kaname told you to come with him." He said, his eyes unmoving as Zero glared at him.

"You should listen to him." Adio said with a very wide grin, "Don't make us take you by force." He hissed.

Zero gave them a laugh, "Don't even think about it." He took out his gun, holding the 'Crossing' gun to Adio.

Adio smiled impishly at him. "You're going to kill us for helping you?" He laughed, "Then shoot away." He dared Zero.

Kaname stepped in, "Stop." He said. He lightly touched Zero's hand, who dropped his weapon automatically.

Adio stood back, grinning a little. Though when Kaname gave him a glare, his smile went away.

"That is enough." He looked over at Zero. "I give you till sun down, but whenever the pain becomes unbearable, come see me." He looked at Zero, his face smiling, as if hinting something.

Zero only watched as the vampire's fled to their dorm rooms, fleeing from the sun.

Zero gave a sigh as he put his gun away. "Come on Yuki…We have to get to class." He spun around, feeling pain surge up his back as he did so. He gave a small intake of breath, keeping ahead of Yuki, who followed at him slowly.

Zero's head whipped up, looking around frantically. No one was around him. He gave a sigh of relief.

Zero's dreams had been haunted frequently by Kaname. In his dreams, Zero would always be running from the vampire, or bowing down to him. He was powerless to Kaname in his dreams. In the dream he was just having, Kaname had him stuck in the night dorms, forever kept there by the vampires. Each of them were taking turns in sucking his blood and forcing him to become one of their own.

Now, Zero looked around. They were in their classroom, getting ready to leave. Zero had finished his work before Yuki, like they always had done before. He looked at her; she was looking at him through the corner of her eye. Zero smiled, "Are you almost done?" He asked.

Yuki blushed, seeing that she had been caught.

Zero smiled again, he began to get up, and pain shot up his back though. "Shit." He said lowly.

Yuki got up immediately, standing next to him, "Do you need my help?" She asked.

Zero looked at her, "I think I am okay." He said to her. "I just need some time to relax, that's all." He said to her.

"Why don't you go see Kaname?" She looked up at Zero with a piercing gaze, "Or is your pride so damn strong that you won't accept help from him?" She yelled at the boy.

Zero was silent, "Yuki…" He said.

Yuki looked only sharply at him, "Don't talk to me right now." She glared at him, "I have guardian duties." She then began to walk to the door, handing in her papers to the teacher, "If you're not too up in your ego, maybe you can help me today." She called back to him.

Zero looked down at the ground. 'The only way to make Yuki happy is to go see Kaname.' He said in his head. He sighed. "Damn it." He growled.

Yuki stood there, not looking at Zero, but watching him all the same. Twilight was coming and Zero was flaring with pain as he walked to keep the girls in line, "Please go to your dorms today." He said to them.

Out of pure astonishment, all of the girls turned then, going to their dorms to sleep for the night.

"Thank god." He heard someone say behind him. He turned, looking at Toga, seeing him on his way to the school to teach the night class.

"Hello, Master…" Zero said, looking up the older man. He blushed a little, as he thought of the other man naked.

Toga smiled lightly, "You seem to be in pain…You want me to see if--"

"I can fix it." Said a deeper voice. It seemed to come out of the darkness. "You will be dropping by, won't you?" Kaname asked.

Zero glared at him. He looked over at Yuki though; she looked sad and angry at the same time. Zero gave a sigh, "Maybe…"

Kaname and Toga looked over at Yuki. "Oh…it's the girl again. You trying to make her happy?" Toga asked.

Zero blushed, not wanting to further embarrass himself. It was too late though.

Kaname smiled, "Well then…I guess I will be seeing you then. Come up to my dorm at the end of the night…a few hours before day light comes." He smiled and then waved good-bye, walking away.

Zero gave a sigh. He looked over at Toga.

Toga looked at him. "You know…I bet if you drank his blood…" He began.

Zero glared at him though, "What?" He asked.

"Nothing…I was just saying…maybe if you drank his blood, it might hold off your development faster…could also heal you." Toga smiled as he thought of the event. "But maybe Yuki is right…maybe your pride is too much for you." He laughed and walked away.

Leaving Zero with the thought of how he knew about Yuki calling him prideful.

Zero looked around, the moon dorm was the last place that he wanted to be at the moment. He gave a sigh.

There was a rustling noise in the bushes and Zero found himself face to face with Adio and Kain.

"Master Kaname told us you would be coming." Adio smiled. "Maybe I'll keep you for myself though." He said as he drew up to Zero.

Zero brought out his gun, "Did you think I would come alone?" He asked. He aimed the gun at the boy's head.

"Alright…" Adio said as he began to walk away next to his cousin, "Follow us." Kain said.

Zero followed them, letting them lead him to the door that had Kaname behind it.

"Knock before entering." Kain said, looked at the door as if he were seeing something on the other side.

Zero looked at Adio who was already knocking on the door. "We brought him." He said to the man on the other side.

There was silence for a few seconds, then the reply of, "Let him in." Came.

Everyone walked in, all three boys entering the room for fear that Zero would harm their master without a second though.

Kaname looked at all of them, "You two may leave, but you can stay down the hall if you like, I don't believe Zero will be doing anything…stupid tonight." He smiled, looking at Zero from across the room.

"Yeah…" Zero said, glaring at the other man, "Unless you give me reason." He said, feeling for his gun to show Kaname that he had it with him.

Kaname smiled, but watched as the two cousins left the room. "Put the gun down." Kaname said as soon as they were out of earshot.

Zero smirked at him, "How do I know I can trust you?" He asked, still holding the gun.

"Do you really think I would kill you Zero?" Kaname asked, his voice going low for a second.

"I don't know…" Zero answered, truthfully.

"Then you are still ignorant to my feelings." Kaname said, a little hiss escaping his mouth.

Zero smiled, "Then tell me about them. Tell me why you have taken such an interest in me all of a sudden." He walked over to at desk, setting the gun down, and a few other vampire fighting objects. He spun around; his arms up in the air to show Kaname that he had nothing more to hide.

Kaname didn't look satisfied.

"Fine." Zero said. He began to take off his shirt. Pain flared in his back as he bent to undo the last button.

Kaname was next to him in a second, "This is why you are here…for my Yuki, and your pain, right?" He asked. "Nothing more?" He looked down at Zero.

Zero looked up in him, "What else could I want to do here?" He felt sick, as he smelled fresh blood coming from Kaname.

Kaname noticed this, "Does my blood make you sick?" He asked. "Drink it." He said simply. "You never know…until you try it." He smiled sweetly at the boy.

Zero took a step back, "I drank blood yesterday." He said.

"I know…" Kaname hissed to the boy. He looked at him, "You drank from that vampire hater, didn't you?" He asked, rounding on Zero.

Zero looked for his gun, but found it not near him any longer. He backed away from Kaname, heading away from the gun.

Kaname stepped closer to him, his eyes turning a lighter color as he growled at the boy. "Why did you drink from him? Is there something about his blood that you love? Or is it just the fact that he said it would be better for you?" Kaname hissed as the boy fell down onto his bed, drawing in a sharp breath as pain flared up inside of him.

"Kaname!" Zero said, his voice low yet filled with terrified horror. "What are you doing?" He demanded.

Kaname laughed, "Do you know that drinking human blood could actually speed up your process, and in fact, it isn't quite filling." He whispered. Slowly, Kaname began to cross onto the bed, covering Zero with his own body.

"I…I…" Zero was trying to say something, anything, but he couldn't.

"You? You what?" Kaname whispered over Zero's ear, leaned forward so that he could smell Zero's blood and see his veins in his neck.

Zero had nothing to say. He moved his hands up, laying them on Kaname, "Get off." He said. He pushed, but they had no effect on him.

Kaname stayed still, his vampire strength allowing him to stay where he was without moving much. He sat over the boy. "You can't stop me." He said.

Zero looked up at him, anger flaring in his mind as he growled at Kaname, "Yuki will be coming out soon, she'll look for me and then she'll see how you really act." He smirked up at the boy.

Kaname was silent, watching Zero's eyes. He smiled down, "I don't think she'll be coming here. Besides, I already told Adio and Kain to take care of her, if she comes here, that is."

"You won't hurt her, will you?" Zero asked, a little worried. He knew that if Yuki got hurt though, Kaname himself would end the criminal's life.

"No." Kaname said simply. He leaned down, "Drink my blood. You will feel so much more…fuller." He said in a whisper.

Zero looked away from him, "I don't want to. I would rather starve than drink the blood of a vampire." He sounded a little sad though, his eyes closed, but he could still see the look of sadness come over Kaname's face.

Zero was slowly moving his hand to his pocket, trying to find the speed dial for Yuki's number. He pressed a number, hoping that it was number 1. There was only a loud dial tone.

Kaname's head moved up, he looked down at Zero, then moved his hand to feel into Zero's pocket. He took the phone out, Kaname looked at it. "You weren't trying to call Yuki…now were you?" He asked, a little puzzled.

Zero smiled, a little annoyed at the man on top of him. He gave a grunt, "I was trying to call your teacher…Toga." He laughed lightly, finding humor in the annoyed look that suddenly played onto the other boy's face.

Kaname glared down at the phone, and then he threw it, hitting it onto another chair of the room. He did not laugh at the joke, only gave a hiss. "If you won't do this without force, then I will have to force it on you." He looked down at Zero, "Do you take a liking to force?"

Zero looked up at him, his eyes wide with anger and amazement, "What are you going to do?" He hissed out.

Kaname drew up his wrist to his mouth. He bit into it, drawing blood from the cut. He then sucked some up. He leaned down and forced Zero's head back, opening his mouth with two fingers, prying it open.

He placed his lips onto the half human's lips and spit the blood into it, forcing him to drink it. He had a hard time forcing Zero to stay under his mouth, but as the blood leaked down his throat, Kaname found Zero's resistance to him less threatening. He smiled into Zero's mouth, "That's better." He breathed out as they separated.

Zero glared up at him, "Stop this." He said through gritted teeth, his face red with embarrassment.

Kaname smiled down, "No." He then placed his bleeding wrist over Zero's mouth, forcing the boy to take the bleeding hole into his mouth.

Zero's head twisted away, but Kaname caught him again, "Does my blood taste sweet, or is it sour?"

Kaname smiled as Zero began sucking his wrist again, taking his blood down in gulps.

Zero's mind raced. The blood that Kaname was giving him was much more…sweeter, it tasted more filling too. He felt revolted by the fact that he was enjoying the blood from Kaname.

Kaname smiled. "Let me go." Zero chocked out. His words were lost though as Kaname smiled down at him, peeling his wrist away from the man's lips.

Zero gave him no fight. He only lay in the bed. He looked at the wall, not wanting to face Kaname.

"Did you like it?" Kaname asked, leaning over to lick blood off of Zero's cheek.

"Why?" Zero asked lowly, a very low cry escaping his tone as if he were going to cry.

Kaname felt his sadness, "Because…I like you Zero." He forced Zero to look at him, "I like you a lot." He began to bend his head down, wanting to kiss him.

Zero turned his head away, a low cry escaping his mouth. He turned his body, falling to the side so that Kaname couldn't sit properly on him anymore.

Kaname gave a frustrated sigh, "Zero…Don't be so sad…" Kaname got off of him a little, "Do you like me?" He asked. "I know you hate vampires, but do you think you could ever come to…"

"No. No. Leave me alone." Zero said, moving from the bed, forcing Kaname off of him. He got up, running toward the door, He didn't grab anything, and he even forgot his gun. He opened the door, meeting Kain at the entrance.

"Wait…!" Kain said, looking at Zero as he ran toward him.

Zero ran past him though, not hearing the boy, only hearing Kaname as he yelled for him to come back.

End of chapter 3. Hope you enjoyed. The next chapter will be the last. Need I remind you…some things don't always end the way we want them….and some times they do. But most of the time they don't. Leave Reviews.

-D.D.Darkwriter

My love, my life, my soul are lost…to the wind.


	4. The Ace

Here is the final chapter…on Halloween…I know I said that I would update 'A simple Cut' Again today, but I decided to do this along with another story today. Kind of like a giant finale or something.

**Chapter 4: The Ace**

Zero gave a long sigh. Yuki was asking him where his uniform was. He had left his top back at Kaname's room, along with his gun, his phone, and his other weapons. He told her that he had gone there, to get help from Kaname, but had to run back here because he didn't want to leave Yuki alone. He had also noticed, halfway through running back to the headmaster's office, that his pain was gone.

'Kaname healed me.' He thought. He gave a thought to how Kaname had just told him how he felt. Zero figured that it made sense. He gave another sigh.

"Zero…You should go back and get it." Yuki's soft tone told him reassuringly.

"No." Zero said in a stern voice. At the moment, he didn't care if Yuki cried; he didn't want to go back there. Not until he figured things out.

"Zero…" Yuki said lowly.

Zero turned to her, "I don't feel well." He said to her. He was lying badly to her. This was the best he had ever felt before. "Lets get ready for twilight." He said to her.

"But…Today is Saturday…we have off today." Yuki said in a small voice.

Zero smiled at her, "Good. Then I'm going to bed." He said as he walked down the hall.

Yuki gave a sigh, "We still have to make sure that all of the vampire's are in their dorms."

"Can't you do it on your own?" Zero gave a sigh.

Yuki smiled softly, "I guess." She sounded unsure of herself.

Zero looked back at her, "Lets get it over with…I don't even have my top." He followed Yuki out, heading toward the school and the dorms.

Everyone was mostly sleeping; a lot of them knowing that school was out for the day. No one was outside though, knowing that it wasn't yet time to be out. Zero gave a sigh as he looked over the area, "There is no one out here…can we go back now?" He asked, sounding like a child.

Yuki turned back to him, "You know…The whinny kid in you isn't that much fun Zero…I think I like the 'stern' you a lot more." She laughed at her own joke.

Zero stared at her, and then sighed, "Fine." He looked around. Again, no one was out.

"Hello…Yuki." Came a soft voice.

Zero turned along with Yuki. Kaname stood there, holding something. "What's that?" Yuki asked, seeing the clothing in a ball.

Zero walked over to him, knowing that Kaname was holding his things.

Kaname smiled, "Zero and I had a little talk last night…He left his things behind though." He looked over at Zero, smiling sweetly.

Zero hesitated to grab his things. But, he brought his hands out, cradling the clothing and noticing that there were some rather hard objects in it. He gave a sigh as he felt his cell phone. He cringed though as he realized that his gun was not there. He glared at Kaname, "Is this everything?" He asked.

The vampire calmly looked at him then smiled, "Not quiet. You have to come back and grab something else." He winked at Zero. Then he tilted his head toward the sun, "I have to go."

Yuki smiled at him, "I see." She gave him a hug, "I'll see you tonight…maybe." She sounded uncertain, as if she was thinking in her head weather or not she was going to be busy or not.

Kaname smiled at her and hugged back, then he looked over at Zero, "Will you be coming as well?"

"Not likely." Said a voice from behind them.

The three turned, looking at a dark figure, "I leave for one night and you already smell like bloodsuckers." He said, drawing up to Zero.

Zero looked at his master, "Master Toga…" He said.

"Get back to your dorm…Kaname-sama." Toga said lightly, no hint of anger or anything like that in his voice.

"And you…" He looked over at Zero, "Get back to Headmaster Cross's office…Now!" He yelled when Zero didn't move.

Zero flinched a little, and then began to move away, grabbing Yuki at the same time and pulling her along with him.

Yuki followed, not wanting to have Zero yell at her later.

Zero looked up at the ceiling, it had been an hour since Yuki and him came back. Toga was yet to return.

He sighed, "What am I going to do?" He asked. He rolled over, 'What if Toga doesn't like me?' Asked himself.

'Why do I even care?' he yelled in his head. He looked at the wall, seeing Kaname and Toga's face smiling back at him. He sighed, 'Why do I like neither of them?' He froze, 'Do I like them?' he asked himself. 'No…I would never love someone like Toga…or a vampire like Kaname.' He looked down, 'I don't like Kaname.'

"Hello?" He heard his master's voice through the door.

Now was the time that Zero was going to find out everything. "Come in." He said lowly.

The door opened and his master walked in. "I see we need to talk." He said to Zero.

"Did you lie to me?" Zero asked, remembering what Kaname had told him about the blood he was drinking.

Toga gave a sigh. He looked at him with a small doubt, "A little." He said. "I just…I didn't want you to go run off looking for some god damned vampire to take advantage of you." He said, his voice low.

"Advantage?" Zero asked, clueless. "And what you were doing wasn't taking advantage of me?" He snapped.

"You let me." Toga said, "You weren't really objecting to it." He looked down at Zero.

"You told me you were washing away my sin!" Zero yelled at him. "Did you even love me?" He asked.

"A little." He said. He stood up, looking at Zero with a stern look, "I had to make it look like you could trust me." He sighed, "But I see that even my own student turned away."

"What are you talking about?" Zero asked, his eyes wide with anger.

"I'm talking about the sex…If I hadn't asked for sex, then what else could I take from you…plus, the god damn vampire! You drank his blood! That puts you even deeper into his shell Zero!" He yelled. "This is what I was trying to prevent."

Zero watched him, eyes wide. "You don't love me?" He asked.

Toga kept his gaze on him, "No." He said simply.

"Go." Zero said, not looking at Toga.

"But-"

"GO!" He yelled again, angered that the man would not leave.

Toga left though, letting the door slam on his way out.

Zero fell onto his bed, just laying there… not knowing what to do next.

"Zero…" Came a soft voice.

Zero's body was tired though he had been sleeping. He looked around, trying to remember where he was. He was in his room, alone. Like always. "What?" He muffled out.

Yuki's head popped into the room, "Can I talk to you?" She asked.

Zero didn't look up at her, he only kept his head under the sheets, not wanting to see or hear anything. The door opened anyway though, and the girl came in, sitting on the bed.

"You've been asleep all day." She said, "In a few more hours, it will be night…"

She was quiet. "I wanted to talk to you about something though…" She said. "I'm worried about you."

"What else is new?" Zero said, something like anger flaring in him for a second.

Then he remembered that none of this was Yuki's fault. None of this was to be blamed on her.

"What is your question, Yuki?" Zero asked more softly.

The girl was silent, as if trying to pick her words. "Kaname…he seems, odd around you." She said.

Zero didn't move, and for a second his breathing stopped. 'Does Yuki know?'

"Zero…Don't hide it…I know that you have feelings for Kaname." She said.

"I don't!" Zero said with a with a very anxious tone.

Yuki smiled, "You're lying. You do like him." She pressed, getting closer to him. "You Love Kaname." She smiled softly, "Zero… don't run from something you think is good."

Zero looked at her, "Yuki…You don't understand."

Yuki pressed her lips together then smiled, "Zero…I'm a girl…I have more feelings than you think you might have…I know what you're going through, or at least what you're thinking." She smiled sweetly and it made Zero feel sick with sadness, "Talk to him." She giggled, "Who knows, he could change how you think about vampires, and make you feel love for once in your life. Wouldn't you like to feel loved in return rather then just love someone?" She was silent then. She got up slowly. "I have to go… But just think about."

"Yuki…Did you know?" He asked, not looking at her, for fear she would be able to read everything about him.

"Kaname told me that he likes you." She said. "A long time ago." She then walked away, closing the door behind her.

Zero's face turned bright red. 'He told Yuki he liked me before he told me?' He thought embarrassed.

Something in him made him angered by this. Another thing made him feel odd that Kaname really did like him. He thought Kaname was just messing with him. He got out of bed, preparing himself for the night class.

When he was dressed, he got up, putting on his shoes he made sure that he had vampire weapons, where he was going, he was going to need them.

'I have to talk to Kaname.' He thought.

He raced out of the office, racing toward the dorms. He noticed that it was a little before twilight. 'Night class don't have school today.' He reminded himself.

He stopped under a light; it was about 15 minutes before it would turn on. He looked over at where he was; he was so close to the night dorm. He could already smell the blood in the air. He cringed, but felt no hunger in his body. He smiled, 'Kaname was right.'

"Zero?" Came a voice.

Zero turned, seeing Kaname standing before him. "What are you doing out? You haven't been out all day." He told the boy.

"I came for my gun…" Zero huffed, "And we have to talk." He said.

Kaname looked at him. He only smirked a little.

"You told Yuki…Before you told me?" Zero said, his voice filling with anger.

"So what? I needed her help." He looked over at Zero, "What do you intend on doing about it?" He smiled at the thought of Zero fighting him without his gun.

"You won't talk so much with a bullet in your head." Zero threatened.

"Still like a snake, huh Zero?" He asked. "Why don't you come and get your gun?" He asked.

Zero looked at him, "Why don't you go get it, and then bring it here, for me?" He asked.

"I wouldn't make it that easy." He laughed, beginning to walk away.

Zero had no choice but to once again follow the vampire.

"I hate this room." Zero said lowly. He looked around again, "Where is my gun?" He asked.

"It's over there." Kaname pointed to the side, showing that the gun was on the bed.

"You have to be kidding me." Zero said looking back at the boy, "Go get it." He said.

"No." Kaname said, looking over at it, "It hurts when I touch it." He smiled.

"Damn it Kaname." Zero said. He walked over to the bed, leaned down and picked up the gun. He was about to turn around when he felt Kaname push him back onto the bed, the gun falling from his hands.

"Kaname!" Zero yelled, but was muffled when lips covered his own.

"Shut up!" The vampire hissed at him, "Why do you always talk so much?"

"I don't want this…" Zero said.

"But…Your voice says something different." He said, coming back down on Zero's lips.

Zero groaned under him, arching his back up as Kaname gently brushed his hand over his groin.

"You know…knowing that that man was touching you…made me angry. The first day I took in that smell on you…" He was silent then, he gave a growl and then removed Zero's clothes, forcing them from the teen, ripping them in areas.

"Stop!" Zero gasped out as his chest was then exposed to the air. His nipples becoming hard as Kaname gently touched them with his free hand.

Zero was pinned down with one of Kaname's hands, only needing one to keep Zero's hands pinned above his head. "I want you to be mine Zero…" Kaname hissed out. He looked at the boy's naked chest, "Give me one chance, and give me a chance to prove to you that I am worth having me next to you every night, every moment." He whispered. "You won't lose anything…except Toga." He hissed.

"I'm not dating Toga." Zero said to the vampire.

The vampire pricked his head, as if not hearing him the right way, "What? But Toga made it sound like you two were…"

"Dating?" He asked the vampire, "No…we're not." He said.

Kaname smiled, "Even more reason for you to be here." He bent down, "Don't fight me…please…"

Zero sighed, "I don't know…"

"You'll make Yuki so happy." He said.

Zero was silent. "Once." He said.

Kaname loosened his grip, as if testing Zero.

Zero stayed still, allowing Kaname to move over his body, letting the boy slowly unbutton his pants as he pulled them away. He moved his hands to the boy's shirt, beginning to unbutton them so that he can see the vampire's smooth skin and chiseled abs.

Zero gives out a groan as he sees the form above him, smiling slightly when he notices that the vampire is becoming aroused by the event.

"Don't look too happy," Kaname says, looking down at Zero, "You're the same way." He laughed a little and then placed his lips on Zero's neck, "You can suck my blood if you want." He said.

Zero laughed slightly, "No…not now." He then removed the vampire's pants, seeing that he was more aroused by the events than what he had thought.

"Do you need to be prepared?" The vampire asked, his voice soft as he looked down gently at the boy.

Zero looked at him, "Do I feel ready?" He asked.

Kaname smiled, "I bet…" He looked away for a second, to hide a very angry look on his face.

Zero gave a gasp as he felt 2 fingers force their way into him. He tightened his grip on Kaname's back.

Kaname drew in a slight hiss as he felt the claws, "I haven't even but myself inside you yet." He said sharply.

Zero felt he throb in him as he felt Kaname begin to bring his fingers in and out. Soon, he was adding a third. He groaned as he felt the pleasure Kaname was giving him. "Please…" He whispered out, never thinking he would mutter that word to a vampire.

Kaname laughed gently and pulled himself out. He placed himself at the boy's entrance, and then entered slowly, showing the boy his gentle side.

Zero felt full as the vampire slowly came to rest inside him. "You ready?" Asked Kaname.

"Just do it." Zero gasped out.

Kaname humored him and thrust out, then slammed back into the boy, "You okay?" He asked.

Zero felt a small smile come across his face as he smirked, "Yeah… That all you got?" He asked.

Kaname laughed again and dug in deeper, grunting as he thrusted in and out.

Zero moaned loudly, sweat coming off of his face as he felt the other man twist inside him, forcing the boy into more pleasure.

There was something different about Kaname. Kaname was different with him. Zero gasped, 'This must be love.' He thought. He gasped out as Kaname began to pump him. He arched his back as he felt the other man kiss him and pump him with growing speed.

"Kaname…" Zero whimpered out; sweat dripping into one of his eyes.

"You look…So…amazing." Kaname said, "Zero…Please…Say my name again." He grunted out as he thrusted into the boy a few more times.

Zero gave a grunt, but while his bliss came, he yelled the name, listening to the sound of his own voice as he heard Kaname swiftly say his own name.

Both boys lay down next to each other. Not saying a word. Kaname moved his hand over Zero's chest lightly.

Zero laughed lightly as the hand made a funny shape over his body, "What's that?" He asked.

"It's the symbol for 'Love.' Don't you remember?" He asked.

Zero took in a breath, "Yeah… I do." He whispered. "You know…You can't keep me sane forever." Zero said, his voice low.

"Maybe…" Kaname sounded sad, "But I am going to keep you close to me for as long as I can." He whispered back, placing a kiss on the other boy's lips.

Zero kissed back, for one of the first times in his life, he felt loved.

The end.

End of chapter 4. Yeah I know. 4 chapters, you didn't think it possible. But I did, I did it. Oh, and for a lot of you, take note that I felt good enough to let you have a happy ending. Somewhat. Once in a while, in someone's life, they have a good time, that doesn't mean that the future is always bright…hence the ending of Zero going insane.

Leave reviews. No flaming. Thanks for reading. I would like to thank all of you who have been reading this and have been reviewing, there are alot of you, and it would take up alot of time to write, if it means that much to you, I will send you a private message, but you have to review this chapter first. (Yeah...I'm conning you.) I would also like to thank the Nightwanderer for being a great and understanding Beta and putting up with my bullcrap. Thanks alot.

Finished at: 6:36 PM September 3, 2007.

-D.D.Darkwriter

Till the darkness meets the day, the day will never hear me say, 'I love you.'


End file.
